Murphy's Law
by Mrs.Aldo Raine
Summary: Riff's little sister teaches him the Murphy's law
1. Chapter 1

Riff stood in his room getting ready for the rumble. His little sister stood in the doorway of his room.

"You really are going to this rumble thing?" She asked.

"Yeah, Abbi. Why?" He replied.

"Riff. Have you ever heard of Murphy's Law?" Abbi asked.

"No. What is it?" he said smiling at his little sister.

"Figure it out." she snapped. Riff shook his head and followed her down stairs.

"Abbi." he said. "When I come back we'll do something together. Okay?"

"Fine." Abbi replied. Riff smiled and kissed her forehead.

"See ya later pipsqueak." he called behind her.

"See ya Riff." she mumbled. Abbi turned on her heel and walked up to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day.

Lieutenant Shrank walked up to the door of Riff's house. He shook his head, he knew the only family Riff had left was a 16 year old little sister. Riff had helped her through their parents' death. But who's gonna help her through this? Shrank knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a girl about 16 answered.

"Hi." he said with faux sweetness. "Is this were Riff Jones lives?" She smiled.

"Yes but he's out right now."

"Yes I know." Shrank said. "You would be his little sister right?" she nodded. "Well I hate to tell you this but your brother is dead." he paused as her hand flew over her mouth. "We found him dead with another boy. They were both stabbed."

"Th-thank y-you." She said before closing the door. Lieutenant Shrank nodded before walking off to his car with Officer Krupke.

"I hate this job some days." he mumbled. Krupke nodded in agreement. Behind the door Abbi was crying and mumbling to herself.

"What can go wrong will go wrong. What can go wrong will go wrong." Then she ran put the door and all the way to where she knew her brother's gang would be. Doc's Candy Store.


	3. Chapter 3

Doc's Candy Store.

Dressed in a button down dress Abbi barged into Doc's Candy Store. 

"How could you?" she asked through tears. All the Jets looked up at her. "How could you let him die?" she was hyperventilating. "he was the only family I had. And you just let him die." she walked right up to Ice. " You couldn't have put your differences aside." Abbi shook her head. "Just to save his life. And the life of that other boy that die."

"Look we aren't doctors." Ice snapped.

"Yeah I know but you couldn't have stopped fighting just to take them to the hospital?" she looked around at all the Jets. "Five minutes maybe ten it would have taken to get them to a hospital. And you just let them die?" Graziella got up and walked over to Abbi wrapping her arms around her. 

"I know sweetie it's going to be okay." she cooed.

"Okay!" Abbi snapped. "okay! It's not going to be okay! I lost all of my family." Abbi sunk to the floor and started crying. Action came over to comfort her.

"I'm going to go check on Tony." Ice whispered. Action nodded understanding that he was now in charge. When Ice left Anita walked in.

"Doc?" she called and stopped when she only saw Jets. Action stood up with a evil smile. Graziella grabbed Abbi out of the way. The Jets pushed and shoved Anita around they almost had Baby John on top of her when Doc walked in.

"Stop it!" he shouted making Abbi cringe more. "What are you doing?"

"Bernardo was right." she snapped. " Tell you American buddy that Maria isn't meeting him. Tell him she's dead. Chino shot her." Then Anita stormed out.

"When do you kids stop." Doc asked. "You make this world lousy."

"We didn't make it Doc." Action said.

"Get out of here." Doc ordered. The Jets filed out Acton left last with getting Abbi from the counter and looping his arm around her waist. They walked out together.


	4. Chapter 4

Abbi and Action were walking down the street when they heard a gun shot. They looked at each other and ran to where it cam from. They ended up in the park with the Jets. Abbi bursted into tears. _Tony was Riff's best friend. _She thought. A Maria was leaning over him.

"No don't go." she pleaded with a already dead body. She stood up and walked to Chino. She beckoned for the gun. Chino handed it to her. "How many bullets are left Chino? " she asked. "Enough for you?" she asked pointing the gun at the Sharks. "And you?" she said pointing it at the Jets. "And then will there be enough left for me?" she asked. Abbi whispered to Action.

"Who's she?"

"Bernardo's little sister. Uhh Maria I think."

"Was Bernardo the other boy who died?" she asked.

"Yeah." Action said. Abbi slipped out of his grasp and slowly walked towards Maria who was now kneeling on the ground.

"I know how you feel Maria." she said softly.

" My brother was the other boy who died during that rumble. And Tony was like another brother to me, cause of how close him and Riff were." Abbi kneeled next to Maria. " Riff promised me after the rumble we would hang out." Abbi stopped for a moment. "looks like we wont be hanging out anytime soon." Maria looked up at Abbi red eyed. Abbi wrapped her arms around Maria. Maria touched Abbi's arm lightly. A group of Jets stepped foreword to carry Tony's body off. When some of him fell some Sharks stepped in to help. They carried him body off. Then they Sharks and Jets followed except of Chino. He was walked off by Officer Krupke and Lieutenant Shrank. And the last to leave the park were Maria and Abbi. The two Baby sisters.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Abbi walked into the church with Action and the Jets. She was dressed in a short black dress that went to her knees. She had a small black bag in her hand in which carried a piece of paper. She smiled sadly and walked over to Maria.

"Hi." she said sadly.

"Hi." Maria replied. The girls hugged. Later during the funeral everyone went up one person at a time. Maria went up to Riff, the young man she never knew.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to the cold body. She thought for a second. "You have a nice little sister." then she walked on to her brother's body. "I will miss you Nardo." she whispered kissing his forehead. She finally walked to Tony. "buenas noches mi amor." she whispered before kissing him on the lips. Next Abbi went up to Bernardo.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered. "I wish you didn't die." she walked to Tony. " I'll miss you Tony. You were a good friend to Riff. I hope you two are together wherever you are." Then she walked to Riff pulling out the paper along the way. "I love you Riff. I'll miss you." she placed the paper on his chest. "Riff, here is the Murphy's Law." She walked away leaving the paper open it read. 'Dear Riff, The Murphy's Law states that What can go wrong. Will go wrong. Love Abbi'


End file.
